Many existing luminaires include one or more sensors that improve an efficiency of the luminaires and/or add functionality to the luminaires. Traditionally, the sensors are integrated into the luminaire and are not easily removable and/or replaceable in the field by the end user without having to disassemble the luminaire or replace the whole luminaire. The difficulty to remove, replace, and/or install the sensors in the field limits the end user's ability to upgrade the sensors that may become outdated within a few years of installation due to the rapid change in technology, replace the sensor that is provided with the luminaire with a different type of sensor, install a sensor of the end user's choice in the luminaire, etc. In other words, existing luminaires and traditional sensors used in said luminaires lack modularity and therefore, the end user may be stuck with the sensors that were factory installed and present in the luminaire at a time of purchase.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.